The invention relates to a forceps, in particular a surgical forceps.
Various surgical forceps for cutting implants and/or medical wires are known from the prior art. Since frequently high shearing forces have to be produced in order to cut implants and/or medical wires, said forceps generally have multiple transmission ratios, for example in the form of toggle lever drives. Furthermore, said forceps are generally shaped ergonomically in order to be able to be operated by the operator using one hand.
EP 0 321 884 B1 depicts a forceps for cutting wire, which is provided with a plurality of toggle lever drives connected via bolts. Said toggle lever drives are intended to permit cutting even of thicker wires using one hand. It is disadvantageous, however, that the cutting edges in the open state spread far apart from each other and are not aligned parallel to each other, and therefore there is the possibility that the wire may slide out of the cutting edges when the forceps are pressed together.
A further such forceps having a plurality of joints which form toggle lever drives is depicted in DE 20 207 785 U1. The cutting edges of these forceps have recesses which are conceived for receiving a wire and for preventing slipping. However, in the open state, the cutting edges here are also spread far apart from each other.
In general, the cleaning of the complex devices constitutes a growing problem recently in the sphere of surgical instruments. While the devices become technically evermore elaborate, an ever greater outlay is required for the cleaning thereof. This also applies to the previously depicted forceps from EP 321 884 B1 and DE 20 207 785 U1.
In particular, those partial regions of the forceps which cannot be transferred or can only be transferred conditionally into a sterile state by means of a cleaning process, in particular using cleaning agents, constitute an immense risk.
DE 10 2011 001 013 A1 discloses a forceps for cutting workpieces, in particular made of metal, with at least one forceps limb and a pressure element, which are connected to each other via a fulcrum. The intention here is to assign a cutting element with a cutting jaw to the forceps limb, wherein a base of the forceps jaw and a base of the cutting jaw are arranged in the vicinity of a fulcrum about which the cutting element rotates in the forceps limb. When the pressure element is moved toward the forceps limb, a pressure piece carries along the cutting element such that the latter, guided by a guide pin, rotates about the fulcrum in a guide channel and in a roller cage.
FR 2 389 459 A1 discloses a further forceps in which a ratchet wheel is arranged on a forceps limb so as to be rotatable about an axis of rotation, wherein the rotation is brought about by the other forceps limb. The ratchet wheel has a sliding block which, with the surface thereof, runs off a cutting element on which a jaw part is provided.
A forceps of the abovementioned type is known from GB 139 528 A, wherein a handle part is assigned a pressure lever which is mounted pivotably in relation to the handle part. A jaw part is provided on the handle part. Furthermore, a lever arm is arranged between the handle part and the pressure lever, which lever arm has a second jaw part and is pressurizable by the pressure lever. The lever arm is mounted pivotably in relation to the handle part.
A surgical forceps is known from DE 200 18 390 U1.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, the intention is to provide a forceps which permits a simply achieved, but high transmission ratio. Furthermore, the intention is to provide a forceps in which the transmission ratio is intended to be formed without fixed connections and which can be used for various purposes.
In addition, tool elements introduced into jaw parts are intended to be aligned at least virtually parallel to one another in the open state. The intention is also to provide a forceps in which the tool elements can be interchanged without a large outlay.
In addition, the intention is to provide a forceps which, without a large outlay, can be cleaned in a cleaning process in such a manner that the forceps is sterile and, furthermore, can be dismantled into individual parts in a simple manner and can be assembled likewise in a simple manner.